Un nouveau départ
by Rensme Black
Summary: Et si Steve et Catherine avait un passif bien plus lord que se que l'on croit et que ce passé refesait soudainement surface pour le pire mais surtout le meilleur
1. Chapter 1

Janvier 2001 : Maison de Mcgarrett

Au téléphone :« Oui mon amour oui nos petits anges vont très bien mais tu leur manque mon cœur tu rentre quand. Très bien je suis impatiente de te voir. Les enfants ? Avec ton père au parc. Attend sa sonne je vais voir qui est à la porte.»

Elle ouvre la porte un policier se trouve devant elle : « Bonjour monsieur tout va bien ?

\- Madame Mcgarrett ?

\- Oui c'est moi que se passe t il ? Il y a un problème ?

\- Madame je suis navrer de vous l'apprendre mais votre beau père a été sauvagement agressé et vos enfants ont disparus

\- Oh mon dieu. Oh mon dieu, hurla t elle, mes bébé pas mes bébé. Il faut que tu rentre immédiatement nos bébés ont disparus» dit elle en rapprochant sont téléphone de sa bouche.

Janvier 2017 : Quartier général du 5-0

Steve était dans son bureau quand quelqu'un frappa à la porte :

«Entrer

\- Steve Mcgarrett, demanda le postier

\- Oui. C'est moi

\- j'ai ce coli en recommandé pour vous.

\- Très bien merci.»

Steve ouvre le coli et découvre un album photo à l'intérieur il s'assoit à son bureau commence à tourner les pages et il fond en larme.

Danny et Lou l'observe depuis la table centrale quand Danny le voit fondre en larmes :

« A ton avi Lou qu'est ce qui peut bien faire pleurer le grand Steve Mcgarrett ?

-Je ne sait pas Danny mais je ne vais pas aller lui poser la question maintenant»

A ce moment là une femme totalement paniquer entre dans l'entre du 5-0

« Catherine dit Danny en la reconnaissant qu'est-ce que tu fait la après le mal que tu as fait à Steve

-Écoute Danny tu joura au copain protecteur un autre jour d'accord dit moi plutôt où il est et si il a reçu un colis spécial c'est dernier jour.

\- Oui il y a cinq minutes dit Lou et il est en pleure depuis

\- Putain ils jouent avec nous ça fait 16 ans qu'on a aucune piste et là ils nous envoient un album pour nous torturer c'est connard.»

Catherine entre dans le bureau de Steve et va se mettre sur ses genoux ils pleurent dans les bras l'un de l'autre pendant quelque minute avant de se ressaisir.

Pendant ce temps Danny regarde la scène énerver

« Non mais regarde ça Lou madame le plante juste avant sa demande en mariage et elle se pointe six mois plus tard comme une fleur et sans la moindre explication va se blottir dans ses bras sans se demander si il a quelqu'un mais non un parce que madame est une princesse je te brise le cœur.

-Ne les juges pas Danny on ne connaît peut être pas toutes l'histoire

-Effectivement Danny tu ne connais pas toute l'histoire fait Steve en sortant de son bureau

\- Je suis désoler d'avoir blessé Steve Danny mais je ne pouvait tous simplement pas redevenir Madame Mcgarrett en tout cas pas avant d'avoir une piste pour retrouver nos enfants.»


	2. Chapter 2

Danny resta interdit devant se que Catherine venait de lui dire :

« J'ai bien entendu redevenir madame Mcgarrett, et vos enfants ?

\- Danny tu sait j'ai eu une vie avant de vous rencontrer et je n'en parle jamais car ça a été la meilleure mais aussi la pire partie de ma vie. Donc oui je suis divorcé et père mais là je veux tout le monde autour de la table on a une nouvelle affaire.

\- Très bien j'appelle Kono et Chin on les attend où on commence sans eux demande Lou qui jusque-là été rester spectateur.

\- Appelle les mais on commence tout de suite dit Catherine

\- Alors, reprend Steve, voilà Valentin John Steve Mcgarrett né le 19 mars 1997 et ses deux petites sœurs Lily Marie Catherine Mcgarrett et Doris Catherine Marie Mcgarrett nées le 14 Janvier 2001 ils ont été kidnappés le 12 Janvier 2002 alors qu'ils étaient au parc avec leur grand père John Mcgarrett. Il a été agressé, est tombé inanimé et à son réveil les enfants avaient disparu il a tout de suite prévenu la police et a été transporté à l'hôpital. La police c'est immédiatement charger de prévenir la mère Catherine Mcgarrett alors qu'elle était au téléphone avec le père Steve Mcgarrett pour savoir si ce dernier serait présent pour l'anniversaire de ses filles. Par la suite une enquête a été ouvertes mais n'a abouti à rien les enfants avaient pas comme disparu de la surface de la terre, il n'y avait aucun témoin et leur grand père c'est fait agresser par derrière. La police a rapidement abandonné les recherches et le mariages des Mcgarrett à volé en éclats. Depuis il n'y a pas eu la moindre piste jusqu'à aujourd'hui avec Catherine nous avons reçu un album photos de nos enfants les premières pages sont des photos à nous où nous apparaissons d'ailleurs puis après se sont des photos de "familles" qui datent d'après l'enlèvement la dernière étant l'entré à la fac de Valentin.»

A la fin de son spitche tout le monde est resté mué on entendait plus que les pleur de Catherine qui avait craqué pendant la présentation du cas et Steve qui venait de faire de même.

« J'envoie les dernières photos à Jerry, Éric et Toast voir si ils peuvent pas trouver le lieu de la prise de vue et où elles ont été développé. Réagi enfin Danny

\- J'épluche étudiants de première année du pays voir si il y en a un qui correspond à Valentin, dit Kono qui était arrivé en cours de route avec Chin.

\- J'essaye de tracer le colis propose Chin à son tour

\- Et moi je cherche des couples qui se sont soudainement retrouver parents de trois enfants en 2001 pendants que vous allez vous reposé termine Lou

\- Non hurle en même temps Steve et Catherine, sa fait trop longtemps que l'on espère je veux aider fini Catherine

\- Vous nous aiderez correctement en étant reposer d'accord et sa n'est pas négociable repris Danny maintenant oust »

Steve et Cath finirent par craqué et rentraient chez se dernier ils allèrent s'allonger dans le lit de Steve blotti dans les bras l'un de l'autre Steve ayants totalement oublier qu'il n'était pas célibataire. Il repensèrent tout les deux à la rencontre entre Valentin et ses sœurs.

15 Janvier 2001 : Hôpital d'Honno lu lu

Un faible coup sur la porte se fit entendre avant qu'elle ne s'ouvre doucement une petite tête brune surgit alors dans la chambre d'hôpital.

« Maman demanda la voix inquiète d'un petit garçon

\- Valentin mon bébé maman est la mon chéri vient me faire un gros câlin mon bébé

\- Maman j'ai eu peur quand je t'ai pas vu dans ton lit se matin

\- Mais on t'avais pourtant expliquer mon chéri dit son père en entrant dans la chambre, tes petites sœurs sont nées et tu savais que maman pouvait partir n'importe quand à l'hôpital pour que tes sœurs sortent de son ventre

\- Oui mais j'ai quand même eu peur ma maman été pas là et papa avait une tête de mort vivant

\- Ne t'inquiète pas mon bébé tout va bien lui répondit Catherine en explosant de rire papa était juste très fatigué parce que il n'avait pas beaucoup dormi ne t'inquiète pas. Tu veut que je te présente tes sœurs mon chéri

\- Oh oui mes sœurs !

\- Alors je te présente Lily Marie Catherine Mcgarrett dit Cath en prenant dans ses bras une petite fille au pyjama avec des fleurs

\- Et voici Doris Catherine Marie Mcgarrett dit à son Steve en prenante l'autre petite fille dans ses bras celle qui portait le pyjama rayer.

\- Elles sont belles mes petites sœurs et je vais un super grand frère comme papa. Moi je les protégerait de tout.

\- J'en suis sur mon chéri dit sa mère en le serrant contre elle.

\- Tu vas être un grand frère encore meilleur que moi j'en suis sur mon cœur dit Steve en lui frottant la tête tout en embrassant sa douce.»

Quand leurs regards se croisèrent ils pensaient tous les deux la même chose qui aurait pu imaginer à leur première rencontre qu'aujourd'hui il formeraient un couple uni et serai des parents comblé. En y pensant ils devaient être les êtres les plus chanceux de cette planète. Mais la chance tourne parfois et après un trop grand bonheur un malheur tout aussi grand peut arriver.

Merci pour les commentaires alors non ce n'est pas une traduction pour la personnel qui m'a demandé ça il va donc falloir que tu sorte ton dictionnaire français anglais n'hésitez pas à laisser d'autre message sa me fais tellement plaisir et j'espère que cette histoire vous plairas quand je poste un chapitre je ne sais pas encore ce que je vais inventer après alors on découvre tous en même temps ou presque où va nous mener cette épopée.


	3. Chapter 3

**Voici mon nouveau chapitre je vais essayer de publier une fois par semaine. J'espère que vous allez aimer laisser un commentaire ça fait toujours plaisir. Voili voilou bande de loulou**

Steve et Catherine dormaient depuis un peu plus d'une heure lorsque le téléphone du capitaine sonnât :

« Mcgarrett.

\- Steve c'est Danny on a une piste. Kono a trouvé l'université de Valentin et sa nouvelle identité ainsi que celle des filles. Mais pour l'instant on a localisé Valentin seulement.

\- Très bien je réveille Cath et on arrive.

\- Ok.

\- Cath, Cath trésor réveil toi

\- Steve qu'est-ce qui se passe matelots ?

\- Ils ont du nouveau au QG on a les nouvelles identité des enfants et Valentin a été localisé.

\- Ok on y va.»

Ils arrivèrent au QG dix minutes après l'appel de Danny. Une fois arrivé Kono pris la parole en fessant défilé des documents sur l'écran.

« Alors Valentin Mcgarrett vis aujourd'hui sous l'identité de John Frezt et étudie a la fac de Los Angeles il est en se moment en voyage pédagogie à Hawaï il devrait atterrir dans deux heures. Ses sœurs vivent aujourd'hui sous l'identité de Marie et Catherine Frezt mais elles n'ont pas encore put être localisé.

\- Très bien et dit moi Kono tu à l'identité des salopards qui ont kidnappé mes bébé. Pardon Steve nos bébé.

\- Non sa j'ai pas on boss encore sur la reconnaissance des parents sur les photos.

\- Très bien bon boulo Kono, Danny Lou vous nous accompagner à l'aéroport Cath et moi on va attendre notre fils. Kono, Jerry et toi vous continuez vos recherches d'accord.

\- Oui patron et Steve tu as eu un appel de Lynn

\- Je la rappèlerai plus tard pour l'instant se sont mes enfants qui content.»

Ils partirent pour l'aéroport Lou et Danny dans une voiture et Steve et Catherine dans une autre.

« Qui es Lynn ?

\- Lynn eu c'est la femme que je fréquente en se moment pourquoi ?

\- Pour savoir elle est gentille ?

\- Oui très .

\- Elle sait pour nous ?

\- Si tu veux dire ses derniers années si tu veux parler d'avant non je n'ai jamais parlé de notre vie à quelqu'un.

\- Et le psy tu ne nous a pas écouter avec ton père tu n'es pas allé voir de psy ?

\- Je n'en avait pas la force. J'arrivais à me lever le matin et a continué à vivre et c'était emplement suffisant. Et puis souffrir me rappelais que c'était bien réel que tu étais réel que nos trois monstres étaient réels.»

La fin du trajet se fit en silence. Ils arrivèrent à l'aéroport quelques secondes avant Lou Danny. Au bout d'une demi heure d'attente l'avion de Valentin arriva enfin les passagers descendirent puis tout d'un coup Catherine croisa un regard, se regard, ses yeux bleus qui l'a enter chaque nuit.

« Valentin »

19 Mars 1997

« Steven Mcgarrett je te déteste sa fais tellement mal

\- Aller mon amour pousse encore un peu tu y ai presque

\- Madame Mcgarrett encore une poussée et votre fils sera avec nous

\- J'ai maaaaaaaaal hurla Cath dans une dernière poussé.

\- C'est un magnifique petit garçon que vous avez là monsieur et madame Mcgarrett félicitations.

\- Un fils Cath on a eu un fils tu as été magnifique et il est magnifique regarde dit Steve en posant son fils dans les bras de sa femme.»

Catherine croisa le regard de son fils, ses yeux bleus qu'elle ne pourrai jamais oublier et qu'elle reconnaîtrai entre mille.

« Bienvenue dans ce monde Valentin John Steve Mcgarrett, je suis ta maman.»


	4. Chapter 4

«Valentin » souffla Catherine. Et elle fondit en larme.

« Cath qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda Danny.

\- Mon bébé est la Danny Lou vous voulez bien l'intercepter si c'est Cath ou moi sa risque de finir en larme et en câlin se gosse ne doit même pas se souvenir de nous alors ça risque de lui faire bizarre.

\- Pas de problème Steve tu vien Danny.»

Danny et Lou allèrent à sa rencontre de la ou ils était Catherine et Steve les virent lui parler et puis Valentin ou plutôt John suivît les deux policiers.

Arrivée au QG ils le menèrent dans le bureau de Danny ( la salle d'interrogatoire est pour les criminels quand même). Ils lui montrèrent des photos de de lui récente qu'ils avaient grâce à l'album et puis ils remontèrent de plus en plus loin jusqu'à une photo où il était avec ses parents la dernière que Cath et Steve possédait avec leurs enfants. Et la John eu un grand sourire et dit à Danny.

« Je savais bien que je n'étais pas fou.

\- Pardon, dit Danny

\- Avec mes sœurs on a bien été kidnappé non ?

\- Oui mais si vous le saviez pourquoi n'avoir rien fait ? demanda Lou

\- Quand je me suis réveiller après le kidnapping j'étais à l'hôpital. J'avais 4 ans bientôt 5 alors j'ai demander ma maman et la une femme que je n'avais jamais vu ma dit : mais John je suis là mon chéri tu ne me reconnais pas. Je lui ai répondu qu'elle n'était pas ma mère et que je m'appelais Valentin. Et la le médecin a entrepris de m'expliquer que trois jours après la naissance de mes sœurs j'avais attrapé une fièvre très grave et que j'avais halluciné pendants les plusieurs mois qu'ont duré cette fièvre mais qu'il m'avais fais naître et qu'il pouvait me certifier que ces gens étaient bien mais parents. J'ai douter pendants plusieurs mois puis étant petit je me suis mis à y croire et il ne m'arrive que très rarement de repenser à cette histoire. Mais avant que vous ne m'interpelliez à l'aéroport j'ai croisée le regard d'une femme et toute cette histoire m'ai revenu en pleine figure. Je crois que j'ai croisée le regard de ma mère.

\- C'est fort possible étant donner que nous travaillons pour votre père et que nous étions avec vos parents à l'aéroport, repris Danny mal à l'aise en pensant à ses enfants, ils sont à côté mais votre père avait peur que vous ne vous souveniez de rien et que vous paniquiez.

\- Au non ne vous inquiétez pas mais ma mère est là ?

\- Oui dans la pièce d'a côté, repris Lou

\- Je peut la voir

\- Bien sûr mon bébé que tu peut me voir, dit Catherine en rentrant dans la pièce, non les garçons je n'ai pas écouté aux porte j'ai juste une ouïe ultra développer.

\- Maman ?

\- Oui mon bébé, au pardons tu as 20 ans maintenant tu n'es plus un bébé

\- Oui mais je resterais toujours un bébé. Tu m'as tellement manqué maman. Je pensais être fou à chaque fois que ton visage me revenait en mémoire, lui dit Valentin en la prenant dans ces bras.

\- Au mon bébé je t'aime tellement, moi aussi j'ai crus devenir folle en pensant que je ne vous rêveraient peut être jamais tes sœurs et toi.

\- Je peut me joindre au câlin, dit Steve en rentrant dans la pièce au moment où Lou et Danny sortait discrètement

\- Avec joie papa.

\- Oui Steve viens te joindre au câlin collectif

\- Comme quand j'étais petit et que tu rentrais de mission, fit remarquer Valentin

\- Oui Valentin tu as raison mon grand, au fait tu veux peut-être qu'on t'appelle John vu que tu as était appeler comme ça ces 15 dernières années

\- Au non Valentin c'est beaucoup mieux ça fais 15 ans justement que j'ai l'impression que l'on ne s'adresse pas à moi à chaque fois que l'on m'appelle John.

\- Au je t'aime tellement Valentin et tu m'a tellement manqué et toi aussi je t'aime matelot.

\- Moi aussi je vous aime très fort vous êtes deux des quatre personnes que j'aime le plus au monde et quand on aura retrouvé tes sœurs on pourra essayer de redevenir une familles

\- Même si avec elle sa risque de d'être plus compliqué elle n'avait qu'un an à l'époque où vous avez été kidnappé elles n'en on donc aucun souvenir.

\- Steve, se fit alors entendre une voix derrière eux, deux des quatre personnes que tu aimes le plus au monde et je suppose que les deux autres sont les sœurs de se jeune homme et que cette femme qui te dit qu'elle t'aime et celle qui t'a laisser tomber au moment de ta demande en mariage

\- Désolé patron j'ai pas réussi à là retenir, dit Kono derrière elle

\- Je suppose que vous êtes Lynn n'es ce pas, enchanté je suis Catherine Rollins l'ex-femme de Steve et la mère de ses trois enfants »

Et le visage de Lynn se décomposa en même temps que celui de Valentin et ils répétèrent en cœur se qui les avaient fais pâlir

« Ex femme »

12 décembre 2002

Catherine et Steve Mcgarrett se trouvaient dans une office notariale en se douze décembre très exactement onze mois après le kidnapping de leurs trois enfants

« Tu es sûr que c'est se que tu veux Cath

\- Oui Steven je n'en peut plus sa fais onze mois que nous sommes des zombies et on ne s'en sortira pas comme ça. Il faut que tu acceptes de te faire aider Steven. Après ma tentative de suicide c'est ce que j'ai fais et j'en suis aujourd'hui à un point ou continuer à vivre avec toi si tu continues à te détruire me détruira aussi. Il y a un mois tu hésité as prendre un flacon de médicaments. Si tu refuses de te faire aider je ne peut pas rester avec toi et tout simplement attendre. Attendre au risque de te retrouver mort dans le salon un soir en rentrant. Je ne peut pas garder l'espoir que l'on retrouve un jour les enfants si mon mari n'a même plus la force de continuer à y croire et de continuer à vivre. Alors je suis désolé Steven mais dans quelques années quand cette peine et ce chagrin se ser't un peut atténuée on pourra essayer de recommencer quelques chose mais là j'ai besoin de redevenir Catherine Rollins et non plus Catherine Mcgarrett a qui tout le monde lance un regard compatissant dans les couloirs tout en étant secrètement heureux que ça te soit arrivée à toi et pas à eux. Que ce soit ton mariage qui ne tien plus plutôt que le leur. Que se soit t'es enfants qui ai disparu plutôt que les leurs.

\- Très bien apparemment tu es sûr de se que tu veux Cath mais je ne cesserai jamais de t'aimer n'en doute pas

\- Comme moi je ne cesserai jamais de t'aimer mais il faut que l'on se reconstruise.

\- Très bien Cath très bien.»

Une demi heure plus tard Catherine Rollins et Steve Mcgarrett sortaient d'une office notariale en se douze décembre très exactement onze mois après le kidnapping de leurs trois enfants

 **Voici mon quatrième chapitre je sais que j'avais dit que j'essayerai de poster toute les semaines mais le peut de lecture et de review mon décourager. Mais j'ai reçu une review très simpatique aujourd'hui et sa ma remotivé alors merci à Anne808 pour sa review et à quand la suite et bah a aujourd'hui. Petit message je recherche une bêta pour cette histoire une personne avec qui je puisse parler de l'histoire qui essaye de corriger mes faute d'orthographe (en temps que dis orthographique il doit quand même y en avoir quelque unes) et une personne qui me m'êtes un coup de pieds ou je pense quand j'ai la flemme d'écrire. Voilà donc si vous êtes intéressé dites le moi en message privé ou laisser moi votre mail dans une review pour les guest. Sinon j'espère que se chapitre vous a plus et je vais essayer de pas vous faire patienté aussi longtemps pour la suite. Voilà bisous bisous.**


	5. Chapter 5

«Ex-femme, répéta Lynn, Steve est-ce que je peux te parler s'il te plait?

\- Oui bien sûr, Cath Valentin vous nous laissez deux minutes?- Oui bien sûr tu viens mon grand?

\- Bien maintenant qu'on est seul qu'est-ce que tu veux savoir Lynn ?  
\- Je sais pas, je viens de voir la femme dont tu m'as dit qu'elle t'avais larguée juste avant que tu lui demandes sa main, me dire qu'elle était ton « Ex femme » et que vous avez trois enfants, je suis censé le prendre comment ?  
\- Oui Cath est mon Ex femme. On s'est marié très jeune et on a eux trois enfants qui on été kidnappés. Suite à ça, notre couple n'a pas tenu et à la mort de mon père elle m'a appelée. On a repris contact et notre histoire a recommencé c'est aussi simple que ça.  
\- Tu aurais pu m'en parler quand même.  
\- Et te parler de quoi Lynn? Quand on a recommencé à se voir avec Cath?  
\- Arrête de l'appeler comme ça.  
\- C'est l'amour de ma vie je l'appelle comme je veux. Donc avec Cath on ne parlait pas de nos bébés c'était un accord tacite pour ne pas sombrer de nouveau alors pourquoi je t'en aurais parler?  
\- Tu t'es foutu de moi ces derniers mois!  
\- Non pourquoi ?  
\- Ça n'était pas une question mais une constations Steven! tu viens de me dire qu'elle est l'amour de ta vie donc je considère que tu t'es moqué de moi!  
\- Non Catherine est l'amour de ma vie mais j'ai tout fait foirer je n'ai pas été capable de protéger ma famille, et de la protéger quand nos enfants on disparut. C'est de ma faute si elle m'a quittée, je l'avais déjà abandonné. Et avec toi je ne me suis jamais moqué, je ressent vraiment quelque chose pour toi, même si je sais très bien que ça ne sera jamais aussi fort qu'avec Catherine.  
\- Et si j'avais voulu me marier avoir des enfants tu aurais fait quoi?  
\- Je t'aurai dit que je ne pouvais pas mais que si tu le désirais vraiment tu n'avais qu'à me quitter et trouver quelqu'un qui sera capable de te l'offrir, car il n'y aura jamais qu'une seule madame Steve Mcgarrett et ça sera toujours Catherine, la mère de mes enfants.  
\- Et on devient quoi maintenant que tu as un espoir de revoir ta famille?  
\- Nous, on fait une pause on a besoin de retrouver Valentin et de chercher ses sœurs. Cath a besoin de prendre ses enfants dans ses bras et moi aussi. Mais j'ai surtout besoin de retrouver la lueur dans ses yeux que j'ai vu pour la première fois à notre mariage et qui ne s'est plus jamais éteinte jusqu'au kidnapping et il y a eu une étincelle dans ses yeux quand elle a pris Valentin dans ses bras.  
\- Tu l'aimeras toujours donc je vais te dire une chose Steven. Nous c'est terminé ça n'est pas une pause mais un point final ne cherche plus jamais à me recontacter sinon je ne répondrais plus de rien et j'espère qu'un jour tu t'apercevras que tu as fais l'erreur de ta vie en me laissant partir. »  
En sortant du bureau de Steve Lynn l'entendit murmurer « L'erreur de ma vie a été de laisser Catherine me quitter deux fois de ne pas avoir tenu ma promesse de l'avoir abandonné »  
Et en entrant dans l'ascenseur Lynn jura qu'un jour elle aurait sa revanche sur Steve et sur sa femme et ses enfants qui on détruit sa vie.

31 Juillet 1995  
Dans un hôtel situé au centre d'Honolulu, Steve Mcgarrett poussait la porte de la suite nuptiale en portant la toute nouvelle madame Mcgarrett  
« Et voici madame, dit-il en la déposant sur leur lit  
\- Merci monsieur rebondit Catherine en pouffant, Steve qu'est-ce qui se passe? Demanda t elle en remarquant son regard perdu dans le vide.  
\- Je viens d'avoir une révélation sur mon père.  
\- Parle moi mon amour s'il te plaît.  
\- Quand ma mère est morte il nous a répété avec Marie, mais je comprend enfin, si un jour je te perd je sais que je ne m'en remettrai pas et que je ferai tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour te venger avant de venir te retrouver.  
\- Steven premièrement si un jour je meurs je ne veux même pas que tu penses au suicide et deuxièmement ton père n'avait pas à vous regretter.  
\- Si, pour nous protéger les personnes qui ont tués ma mère sont dangereux. En les traquant il se mettait en danger et en restant proche de nous il nous mettait en danger. Il voulait juste nous protéger la preuve aujourd'hui il était là et on a enfin reprit contact. Mais Catherine tu es la femme de ma vie et si je te perd je ne m'en remettrai pas même si on a des enfants je serai incapable d'être fort pour eux.  
\- C'est pour cela que jamais je ne te laisserai et moi aussi je t'aime plus que tout au monde alors si je te promet de ne jamais t'abandonner promet moi la même chose.  
\- Je te le promet madame Mcgarrett.  
\- Redit le.  
\- Madame Mcgarrett » redit Steve en embrassant enfin sa femme et ils passèrent leur nuit de noce en se prouvant leur amour mutuelle.

Voilà le nouveau chapitre un grand merci à ChicagoPDFire pour la correction j'espère que vous avez aimé.


End file.
